Those Eyes
by BlackJudith
Summary: Simply some 2D/Murdoc smut. This is my first fic, so be please enjoy!


Those eyes. Those fucking sodding loathsome detestable empty eyes. Black. Not reflecting any color or emotion. They were as hollow as the skull they resided in. They were the eyes of Stuart "2D" Pot. They infuriated Murdoc Niccals like nothing else.

2D played an unnamed tune on a melodica in the corner of the living room in Kong Studios. The notes wondered out from the melodica as aimlessly as his eyes floated around the room. Those eyes again. They never settled on anything. Fucking abysmal orbs.

The melodica's tooting and whining stopped as 2D thought up the next few notes. He scrunched up his mouth and stuck out his tongue. His eyes possibly rolled up towards the ceiling in a classic "thinking" face. He bobbed his electric blue head up and down to the beat in his head. He looked like a stretched pretzel with his long legs crossed, his elbows rested on his thighs, and his long fingers knotted around the melodica.

He looked everywhere but at Murdoc. Murdoc's blood boiled. 2D was oblivious. Murdoc stared daggers into him. 2D went back to playing the melodica in Lala Land. Murdoc finished off his half-empty bottle of rum. His belch afterwards grabbed 2D's attention. He grinned slightly, barely exposing the gap where his two front teeth should have been.

"Oi, Muds. Whatcha fink bout dat one?"

"Burnt a bit. But the overall sound quality was worth the pain and the ghastly smell, heh heh heh..." Murdoc quipped with a wicked grin.

Fucking dullard wouldn't appreciate his humor, but he still tried. He tried, even though those empty eyes looked through him, not understanding. Blank. Nothing.

"I meant muh song on da melodica just now. It's not much but it's somefink..."

"Yeah, yeah, I fuckin' got it. Bleedin' tosser. Fuckin' faceache."

"What's da mattuh wiff you, den?"

Fire sprang up Murdoc's spine when he heard 2D's impatient, almost accusing, tone. 2D continued to look past Murdoc, fixing his gaze on the melodica in his hands. White hot rage consumed Murdoc. Fucking Tusspot needed to be taught a lesson.

Within seconds, Murdoc threw the empty bottle on the floor, charged at 2D, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him to his feet. 2D was now pinned between the wall and Murdoc's body. Murdoc's face invaded 2D's space as Murdoc looked up into 2D's eyes, trying to find some semblance of life or recognition or importance.

2D dropped the melodica, and it landed with a _thunk_ on the floor. 2D carefully placed his large hands on Murdoc's bare shoulders, trying to get some space.

""M-M-Muds. Wha' you doin'?" 2D squeaked as he turned his head away. Murdoc was too close, and his intense gaze made 2D shrivel under its intensity.

Murdoc snapped. He grabbed a hand full of blue hair and yanked 2D's head around to face him. Their noses were only several inches apart. 2D could taste Murdoc's breath.

"Oi, dullard, look at me when I'm fuckin' talkin' to ya!" Murdoc hissed through clenched teeth. Then, he banged 2D's head against the wall.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Murdoc! I din't mean it!" 2D still would not meet Murdoc's gaze.

Murdoc punched the wall next to 2D's head with his free hand. The loud _crack_ that came from either the wall or Murdoc's knuckles made 2D start sniveling.

"I'm sorry-y-y!" 2D said through dry sobs. In a split second, 2D locked eyes with Murdoc.

His black eyes were wide in terror, and he let the tears flow freely. He was in pain, but mostly frightened by the idea of what Murdoc was capable of doing to him. His face was ghastly, but now Murdoc had his full attention. Now, Murdoc wanted to play.

Murdoc pulled 2D's head back, exposing his long white neck. He slid his hot long tongue over the vulnerable skin. He traced a line up from 2D's neck to his jawbone to the soft shell of his ear and back down again.

2D protested in what ways his weak form would allow him. He squirmed and whined "Murdoc don't," and, "Murdoc please." But as soon as Murdoc began tickling his ear and neck by grazing his sharp teeth along the damp flesh, 2D melted like butter in Murdoc's hand.

His face flushed and his eyes became heavy-lidded. His breath became shallow and sharp as he reacted to each tongue flick and nibble from Murdoc. Murdoc took advantage of the agape 2D and bit his lower lip teasingly. Then he pulled back slightly, forcing 2D to close the gap between their mouths.

Both men were beyond experienced, so naturally, they skipped the virginal kisses and got hot and heavy. Tongue on tongue. Saliva on saliva. Murdoc wrapped his serpentine tongue around 2D's and sucked it. Equally, 2D sucked Murdoc's tongue through the gap in his teeth and nibbled on Murdoc's thin green lips. 2D tasted like mint and cigarettes, while Murdoc burned 2D's throat with the aftertaste of alcohol left on his tongue. The flavor shared between them was something like _refreshing_. The room was filled with wet smacking sounds and grunts and whines from the men's throats.

After minutes or hours, 2D broke the wicked good snogging and came up for air. His blue hair was mussed up from Murdoc's vigorous handling of it. The dark purple circles under his eyes complimented the natural flush of cheeks. His black eyes were glazed and shining. His lips were glistening and swollen from Murdoc's assault.

His body language no longer reflected fear, but want. He dug his fingertips into Murdoc's tattooed arms. He arched his back, forcing his shoulders against the wall and his pelvis into Murdoc's waist. Through the physical contact and 2D's skinny jeans, Murdoc could tell 2D was hard. His fucking empty eyes could only see Murdoc now. Now they were darkened with lust and possessed a void only Murdoc could fill.

Murdoc flared his crooked nostrils and hissed, "Fuckin' faceache..."

2D barely comprehended Murdoc's cruel term of endearment before Murdoc hoisted him over his shoulder. Don't let the old lean frame fool you. Years of fucking and fighting made Murdoc strong. And despite 2D's towering height, he was a literal lightweight.

2D's arms hung down to Murdoc's waist, and his feet brushed Murdoc's knees. He squealed as his erection was squished hard against Murdoc's chest. Murdoc slapped his ass to get him to quiet down. 2D saw the halls of Kong Studios disappear behind them. Soon they were in the car park, and Murdoc lurched open the door to his Winnebago. He was not at all apologetic when 2D slammed the back of his head on the doorframe as they climbed in.

2D hit Murdoc's bed with a _thud_ as Murdoc plopped him down. He grabbed the back of his head with both hands and cringed at the new bump forming there.

"Whatcha finkin', Murdoc?" 2D whimpered as he met Murdoc's gaze.

Murdoc's expression silenced him. Desire, hatred, menace, pain, affection, need, and heat. Satan himself would be proud of the heat and sin emanating from Murdoc's eyes. That was why 2D had trouble facing Murdoc. He was just an ice cube in Murdoc's pool of lava. He didn't stand a chance. Those eyes made him melt, sizzle, and evaporate.

The air in the Winnebago was damp and smelled like stale cigarettes and flat beer. Static from Murdoc's radio hummed in the background and complemented the comfortable silence. 2D stretched his long limbs and felt the blood red silk sheets and velvet pillows under him. So many soft delicate textures. Soft was nice, but at that moment he needed hard bones and sharp teeth on him.

In order to bait Murdoc into action, 2D pulled his shirt up with his right hand and pushed the waistband of his jeans down with his left hand. Thus, nearly all of his pale bony torso was exposed in the dim light of the Winnebago. Murdoc took in the sight of the rosy nipples, rib cage, flat stomach, jutting hipbones, and the dark treasure trail leading down to places unseen. One breathy pant of the word "Muds" escaped 2D's lips. And then Murdoc was on him.

Murdoc's green fingers teased 2D's nipples as he gnawed on 2D's collarbone. 2D cringed and squirmed as Murdoc pinched and pulled and bit at him. 2D's expressions and sounds were gasoline to Murdoc's fire. Murdoc caught 2D's mouth in a deep kiss again. He scratched his rough fingernails along 2D's rib cage and down his stomach, relishing in the pink streaks they left behind.

2D reached out and unfastened Murdoc's trousers and undid the zip, purring at Murdoc's obvious lack of pants. Murdoc stood up and kicked off his trousers and made quick work of getting 2D in a similar state. And then the men did what all men do; they sized each other up.

2D's had more length, but Murdoc's was thicker. While 2D's had light coverage of coarse black hair, Murdoc's was clean-shaven. Neither man was deterred by the sight of the other's erection. In fact, Murdoc was even a little impressed by that fuckin' faceache.

2D spread his legs and invited Murdoc in. Murdoc crawled on the bed toward 2D, his black fringe falling in his eyes. He was the green snake in the Garden of Eden. He was temptation.

Murdoc pulled 2D's long white legs around his waist, and 2D returned the favor by locking his feet securely behind Murdoc's dimpled and spotted buttocks. And finally, they established skin-to-skin contact.

Murdoc coiled a rough green hand around both of their cocks and began stroking. 2D hummed deep in his throat at the pleasurable pressure. He thrust into Murdoc's calloused palm, and Murdoc ground his hips against 2D's.

"Aww Muds...Murdoc... Ooohh..."

"Like that, do ya, dullard?"

"Nnnnnnyeah…s-so good...""

Murdoc purred and snaked his tongue along the shell of 2D's ear, filling 2D's mind with vile slurping sounds. Murdoc tightened his grip and quickened the pace. 2D moaned his approval. He cut in and began stroking Murdoc's cock so Murdoc could devote his full attention to stroking 2D. "Fuck it, 2-Dents!" Murdoc gasped as 2D started massaging Murdoc's testicles with his free hand.

The movements and panting and mewling hastened. Faster. Faster. Limbs going numb, and spines tingling. Murdoc grunted every curse word he knew. 2D bit down hard on his bottom lip, nearly breaking the skin. Faster. Faster. Until both men shivered out their release. 2D unlocked his legs, and Murdoc collapsed on top of him. Sweat and semen smeared between their stomachs.

After coming down from orgasm, Murdoc rolled off of 2D and lay next to him. He was still panting, with sweat plastering his shiny fringe to his brow. His long tongue lolled out the side of his green mouth as he caught his breath. He reached his hand down for something on the floor, and it returned with a dingy towel. He gingerly scrubbed the cum and sweat off himself then 2D.

As Murdoc dabbed the last bit of sweat off 2D's chest, 2D's long delicate fingers caught his wrist and turned it to reveal a glob of some leftover semen on the heel of his hand. 2D lapped it up like a kitten with milk. Then he licked Murdoc's salty palm, tracing sticky lines in the cracks of his skin. He licked up and down each finger, delighted by the sour/bitter flavor that was solely his and Murdoc's.

"Oi, tosser, the fuck you think you're..."

Murdoc's insults escaped his mind when 2D began sucking on his middle and index fingers. His half-lidded empty eyes and cocked eyebrow dared Murdoc to keep talking. 2D's tongue tickled Murdoc's fingers, and the bumpy ridge of gum where 2D's two front teeth should have been felt wildly erotic against Murdoc's knuckles.

Murdoc moved his fingers against 2D's tongue and caused him to drool and moan. Murdoc shoved the fingers deeper into 2D's mouth, pleasantly surprised at the lack of a gag reflex.

Now sporting a half hard-on, Murdoc pulled his hand away from 2D. He needed the real thing. He grabbed a handful of blue hair and directed 2D towards his new target. 2D only let out minor complaints in the form of throaty whines at the hair tugging, but he soon caught Murdoc's drift.

2D was too tall to bend over comfortably on the bed while he went down on Murdoc, so he kneeled on the floor and pulled Murdoc to the edge of the bed with surprising force. Murdoc looked down on a very humble, seductive 2D and ran his green fingers through his messy blue hair.

That sign of encouragement was the only permission 2D needed to begin pleasuring Murdoc. He kissed the tip, which had a faint pink tint underneath the green skin. He started licking slow, solemn circles around the head. He licked from the base up to the shaft getting Murdoc's cock nice and wet. When pre-cum began bubbling out of the head, 2D closed his lips around the head and sucked it while he madly flicked his tongue on the slit. Murdoc made a noise that sounded like a cross between a revving engine and a dog yelping. 2D only sucked and licked harder at that, closing his eyes and hollowing out his cheeks for better suction.

"Sweet Satan! All Lucifer's demons in Hell!"

2D took his mouth off Murdoc's quivering cock for a moment and took a deep breath. He teased Murdoc by exhaling hot and slow on the head. The suddenly desperate Murdoc thrust his erection against 2D's cheek. Another deep breath and then all of Murdoc's cock was in 2D's mouth. His lips tickled the base as his tongue slid around the shaft. At the tip, Murdoc could feel 2D's throat and how 2D was swallowing and gargling him. The suction was ecstasy, and 2D's teary eyes and dedication were enough to send Murdoc over the edge.

"Ah! Fuck! What the bloody hell, Tusspot! Fu-u-uck! Hail Satan!"

Murdoc ejaculated down 2D's throat and rode out every wave and spasm of pleasure until he noticed 2D was going a bit red in the face. After he pulled out and lay back in a daze, Murdoc decided that was the best blow he'd ever received.

Maybe 2D was a secret shagging expert. Whatever it was about him, he meshed so well with Murdoc, and he knew when to give and when to take. Even for a fucking oblivious dullard, he still put up with Murdoc and recognized him for being the rock god that he was. And every little thing he did made Murdoc crazy, almost crazy for him.

While Murdoc was contemplating 2D in the afterglow of his second cumming, 2D climbed back onto the bed. Murdoc only noticed him again when a foot came into sight and patted Murdoc on the cheek. Murdoc's lolling tongue licked his sharp teeth as his lips curled into a wicked grin. He liked what he saw.

2D was on his knees and elbows, his small tight ass being in the foreground of Murdoc's vision. 2D's knees were spread far enough apart for his little pink anus to peek out at Murdoc. He wiggled his hips at Murdoc, coaxing him. He arched his back, which pushed his bony ass higher into the air. Finally, 2D turned his head back towards Murdoc and made eye contact. His black empty saucers were brimming with carnal instinct. 2D was a bitch in heat, ready to mate. That one glance brought back Murdoc's erection in seconds.

That burning lecherous look on Murdoc's face was enough to turn 2D to a mewling, whining mess. His cock throbbed for Murdoc's touch. He offered himself up as the sacrificial lamb. But, for some reason, Murdoc wouldn't budge. He only lay there and laughed.

"M-Murdoc...p-p-please fuck...me..." 2D whispered, now feeling none too confident in his seduction.

'Fuck ya where, faceache?" Murdoc hissed in evil delight.

"In my...arse..."

"You think I'm a faggot, dullard?"

"Muds...please...no...please juss fuck me up. Fuck me all ya wan' 'owevuh ya wan'. I don' care if I cry or if you make me beg. I wan' it, Muds. I _need_ it..."

At that Murdoc sprang up and grabbed the ever-ready lubricant off the bedside table and poured it on his hand and on 2D's arse hole. The lube smelled like butterscotch. Murdoc traced a circle around the ring of tight, puckered pink skin and watched it pulsate at his touch. He massaged it with a finger for a bit until it softened, then surprising even himself, he stuck his tongue in.

2D was tighter than any woman Murdoc had been with. And as he forced his tongue deeper into 2D, the clenched muscles softened and relaxed as they became thoroughly coated with saliva and lubricant. After a while of licking and sucking at 2D's back door, Murdoc deemed him loose enough to handle a finger. He pressed his index finger in slowly, heat and wetness enveloping the green digit. 2D sighed and relaxed himself as best he could.

After some stretching and wiggling, Murdoc worked in a second finger, then a third. He was thrusting his arm pretty vigorously when his fingers rubbed up against a place in 2D that caused him to buck his hips into Murdoc's hand and purr like Murdoc's own little pet.

"Jackpot, eh? Heh heh heh." Murdoc mercilessly rubbed against this place until 2D was a sweating, slobbering mess.

"Murdoc! For da luv of Christ! Pu' it in me!"

"What's _that_, love? You'll have to be a touch more specific..."

"Your cock! I wan' ya ta fuck my arse wiff your cock! Ple–"

Before 2D could finish begging, Murdoc shoved his cock inside 2D up to the hilt. 2D screamed like a banshee, from shock more than the pain. Murdoc allowed 2D and his quivering ass hole some time to adjust. He stroked 2D's cock a few times before growing impatient.

"Ready?" He said, but instead of it being a question, it was more of a signal to 2D that he was going to start moving. It felt amazing inside 2D, and Murdoc wanted to enjoy him while he could. But the whimpering and tears streaming down 2D's cheeks made Murdoc proceed with caution. It was the one and only time Murdoc would let himself take pity on 2D.

So he slid his cock out of 2D slowly, and slid back in even more slowly. He gripped 2D's waist to gain more leverage and control of his movements. And he continued this slow pace, rocking his hips and getting 2D adjusted to another man's cock inside him.

He found 2D's prostate again soon enough, and the tears and cries turned into soft moans and sighs praising Murdoc. Murdoc wanted to go harder, but he didn't want to fucking break the little dullard.

Then the faintest whisper came from 2D's drenched lips. "Harder..." And Murdoc was much obliged. He rammed his hips into 2D's, digging his cock into 2D's sweet spot, frantic to climb towards release.

2D no longer whimpered or cried. Instead, the Winnebago rocked with the sounds of dripping wet flesh on flesh and 2D's shrill screams. Each scream sent sparks of electricity to Murdoc's testicles and nearly undid him. But, he was a gentleman in the sack, so he'd make sure his partner finished first.

He grabbed 2D's cock and began stroking in a hurried frenzy. He quickened his pace and humped the sense out of 2D. It was so hard and fast and hot. Murdoc even lost some sense himself. 2D screamed the last, loudest scream as he came, and despite himself, he pissed right there on Murdoc's silk sheets.

2D fell over onto his side, avoiding the puddle of his own waste, as he twitched through the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. The only word that he could manage to say was "Murdoc."

Murdoc admired the mess he'd made, stroking his painful throbbing erection through to fruition. The sight of 2D being totally wrecked and spent and absolutely saturated in Murdoc brought his release. His ejaculate spewed all over 2D's stomach and chest, hot white streams of Murdoc's claim to 2D.

Feeling equally spent, Murdoc lay down behind 2D and they were right proper spoons. Then, Murdoc propped himself up on one arm and turned 2D's face back towards his. All he could see in those fucking empty eyes was his own reflection. They saw through him and they looked deep into his heart. He was disgusted that they had that power, and he almost got angry again.

But then a small voice said, "Muds!" And that mouth missing its two front teeth smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. And then that long skinny body pressed itself against Murdoc's body. Then those big empty black eyes closed, and 2D was fast asleep.

Murdoc picked up a dry blanket from the floor and draped it over the two of them. He stared at 2D's electric blue head for a moment and planted a small kiss on the back of his neck.

"Fuckin' tosser..." Murdoc grumbled to the Winnebago. Then he drifted into a very peaceful sleep.


End file.
